totalchatangoislandfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Oatmeal-
Welcome! Congratulations on starting TotalChatangoIsland Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley When will the season start? Just askin'.--[[User:TDALindsayfan1|'I' was]] born 14:59, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you put my pic of Harriet up? It's on my profile page on the Camps Wiki. Sierrastalker will buy and sell your *** Because your so horribly boring and under developed I am so angry at you.... 15:30, March 27, 2011 (UTC) It will begin April 3rd :P Love the wiki, Oat. :PGot it memorized? Got what memorized? 05:08, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Just Thanking ya Thanks for tiding Harriet's page. Just coming over to say that. Sierrastalker will buy and sell your *** Because your so horribly boring and under developed I am so angry at you.... 17:46, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Trying to get a badge xD Aren't you a little old to be playing in the ball pit? Yes. Yes I am. 21:46, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Can you bump up the premere's air date? No Need to Fear! Mr. E is here!! 18:17, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ^ Jake is my name, this my game 19:05, March 29, 2011 (UTC) What the HECK are you talking aobut ' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' I can look at this wiki and comment on stuff, who said I was vandilizing ' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you '